Hidden Expedition-Amazon
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This takes place some months after the Titanic story and is in the same format. You the reader are keeping a journal about your adventure into the Amazon Jungle to find the Professor and the beetle temple. Read and review and please be nice with it. Second in the Hidden Expedition game series.
1. Chapter 1

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

 _Annie: I told you before I am writing a story to ALL the 'hidden expedition' games._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh... so what is this one about?**

 _Annie: This one is based on the game "Hidden Expedition: Amazon" it's written in the players point of view and I made it look like the player was keeping a journal of the adventure._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay, so the readers are the 'player' again?**

 _Annie: Yep._

 **SB/Kierra: Ah I see. We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

Key to follow:  
Your journal entries are in _Italics_  
spoken words are Normal  
Thing written on paper (Letter and the professor's Journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 _(Somewhere in Mexico)_

 _After six months of difficult travel, I have finally found the lost 'Vase of Los Dos Chihuahuas'! I better take it to HQ for safe keeping._

* * *

 _I was glad to be home in my office once again and I noticed that some pieces to the pharaoh head in the outer office were missing so I set about to find them, and that was when I noticed the pigeon in the window! I have never seen a pigeon with luggage before... I might as well have a look inside and I found a letter with in it._

' _ **May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, Dear friend, based on your past triumphs, stunning discoveries and legendary courage with the Hidden Expedition team I am writing to ask you for your help. Last month our mutual friend, Professor Mandible and I came to South America in pursuit of the lost 'beetle temple' we were separated in the jungle more than a week ago and there is still no sign of him. I am outside a small village in the amazon jungle, it should not be hard to find with this map. Please hurry, you are our only hope! Sincerely Rachel.'**_

 _Well it seems like I have another adventure... I should let Bane know I'm heading off once again. It is too bad that her map did not make it but I know I have an old letter from the Professor from when he was in Casablanca. Maybe there I'll find a clue to where he went._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Oh and before I forget, Bane is an OC I made up. If you read_ _Titanic_ _which is set before this one, you will meet Bane._

 **SB/Kierra: He's not in this one, is he?**

 _Annie: No he is not, but he will be in the_ _Everest_ _one, which will be the next story._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway.  
_

Key to follow:  
Your journal entries are in _Italics  
_ spoken words are Normal  
Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 _Well I have arrived in Casablanca, Africa at 4 pm on Tuesday, I decided to look around a market place and have found one of the Professor's Journal pages which will hopefully lead me to the campsite that he and Rachel have set up._

* * *

" **...and I saw nothing but the tail end of the rhino after that point. I still can't decide if it was he that stole my watch, or if it was the tuck.**

 **March 16** **th**

 **New developments today in my research on the location of the 'beetle temple'. I hear there is a man with one eye in the city that knows a guy that knows a guy who disappeared last spring looking for it. I'll go talk with him if I can find him.**

 **So far I know very little about the temple and any leads could be very helpful. A parrot bit me in town. I was only trying to be nice."**

* * *

 _Well it looks as if I will be following the professor's footsteps while I am here... I need to find this one eyed man the professor spoke of in his journal page that I found. It was on the road did I find another page, it was the second one I found, I hope this one will help me find the guy I'm looking for._

* * *

" **March 17** **th**

 **Loins act differently when they're hungry. This is something I always knew of course, however it wasn't until today that I realized just how little they care about my important research.**

 **If it wasn't for my ability to really drive a mule I'd be-well its best not to think of it."**

* * *

 _Ugh... so not helpful... maybe the next page will be more helpful. :(_

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:  
Your journal entries are in _Italics_  
Spoken words are Normal  
Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **bold**

* * *

 _FINALLY! I found the next journal page from the professor's journal; I hope this one is more helpful..._

* * *

 **"April 3** **rd**

 **Great news, I found the one-eyes man in Casablanca that I had been looking for. It turns out he didn't know a guy who knew a guy. However he did know a great spot to catch fish!**

 **On the way back I bumped into someone more informed; my lovely assistant Rachel who was actually looking for me at the time. She had just returned from Ecuador and she brought back some shocking information about the 'beetle temple'! She also brought back a mischievous little monkey. I can tell already that he is a trouble maker."**

* * *

 _Well not much more helpful... at least I know what this one-eyed man looks like, now if I can find him..._

* * *

"Professor? I don't remember knowing no professor. Maybe if you found my glass eye I might remember. In the mean time I have a recipe for a delightful chocolate bug quiche that I'll sell you for next to nothing. Need a rug? How 'bout a monkey?" the one-eyed man said.

 _I found him and asked him about the Professor, I guess I have to look for his glass eye to see if he remembers anything about the professor._

* * *

 **"April 4** **th**

 **When I bought those snakes I didn't realize how much they liked music. The three of them have a very refined sense of tone. I didn't even know snakes had ears!**

 **I can't sleep. The monkey Rachel brought home from Ecuador won't stop looking at me! THOSE EYES! All he does is eat bananas. Except for today when he ate a rare and expensive bug from Indonesia that he took from my collection. I can't stand that monkey! Great, now he's playing my electric organ!**

* * *

 **"April 24** **th**

 **I made Rachel sell the monkey to a man in town but the little sucker came back! He is hanging around outside. I hear him out there now, whimpering and rattling the door knob.**

 **My other bug studies will have to be put on hold for some time while I study Rachel's findings on the beetle temple (Attached are two examples)"**

* * *

 _Snakes? Why did he buy snakes? Glad I'm not afraid of snakes... but at least the one in the middle had the glass eye I was looking for._

* * *

"Oh, my eye! Let me see that. I saw the professor a few weeks ago. We fished and he told me all about the beetles and some temple he is looking for in South America. Here, take this page that he dropped; I think it will tell you what you want to know." The one-eyed man said once I gave him his glass eye back.

 _I thanked him and left before looking at journal page he gave me._

* * *

 **"April 30** **th**

 **Tomorrow we make a trip back to Ecuador. We've contacted a man there named Gustave that says (for a price) he has a map to where he thinks the Beetle temple might be. It may not be much but we are preparing to go all the way if the map is legitimate."**

* * *

 _Well he was right; I'm now getting ready to head off to South America, where the professor and Rachel have gone... I hope I find them there._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the third chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:  
Your journal entries are in _Italics_  
Spoken words are Normal  
Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 _Well I have arrived in South America I hope to find some clue as to where they have gone._

* * *

 **April 31** **st**

 **Ecuador. Since we got here last night, our contact Gustave still hasn't shown his face. He was supposed to bring us the map and some supplies. I wonder what's keeping him?**

* * *

 _That was not helpful..._

* * *

 **April 34** **th**

 **This place on the ocean is all right for a hut, but the bed isn't long enough and I found the most amazing bug in my pineapple drink!**

 **I forgot my calendar but I hardly need one. With my intellect I can keep track of the days with only the stars, like I'm sure Columbus could.**

* * *

 _April 34_ _th_ _? There are only 30 days in April...not 34 days...:|_

 _That was still not helpful... but I have to agree the bug in the pineapple drink does add flavor._

* * *

 **May 1** **st**

 **Gus got here finally. He was tattered and scared. He said he had been ambushed by a band of monkeys and nearly lost the map and his life. Not sure if he's been drinking or not. Anyway, he is here now but the map was torn in the struggle and the last half is gone.**

* * *

 **May 2** **nd**

 **We bought some supplies in the village: food and water for another week, rope, masking tape and some more pages for my journal. I've got to remember to close the rings so the pages will stop falling out. There is no telling who could find them!**

* * *

 _Well I guess it is a good thing that he forgot to close the ring. His journal pages have been helpful to a point for me to follow in his footsteps as I try to meet up with him and Rachel._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **May 3** **rd**

 **Well, we are on the trail again. We're following the half map but our donkeys seem to know the way already. It's hot and going to get hotter as we submerge ourselves in this wild and terrible jungle.**

 **I saw a hippo today. What on earth is a hippo doing in South America? I'm surprised it doesn't have a parasol.**

* * *

 _That was somewhat helpful...I find that I have to laugh at what the professor has written, it helps me get through the day._

* * *

 **May 6** **th**

 **We came upon a small community today at the end of the map; hopefully someone here can guide us further. There is a hermit they say we should talk to but he's been gone for several days.**

 **The hermit finally came home this afternoon and we were able to get a few words out of him, not surprisingly they were wrapped in a light riddle:** **The river knows the way.**

 **Someone untied my donkey from his tree, I found him across the river eating a strange fruit from a tree with spiky skin. A bundle of bananas was missing, from my bag. Very odd. I asked around for a weapon but all I could find was a heavy bowl for making bread. It will have to do for now.**

* * *

 _This one is quiet helpful, I found the small community that he had found, hopefully this hermit is home so I can ask him about the professor and figure out which way he went so I can follow him._

"Don't step on the ferns! Oh wait; you're with that professor I've seen in the forest aren't you? Well in that case, you should know that he's headed for trouble. I'll tell you where he went if you can clear those monkeys from my monument. Good luck!" the hermit said.

* * *

 _I was in luck the hermit was at his home and he was willing to help me if I made the monkeys leave. Once I made them leave I found another monkey inside the monument. And judging by the looks of that headdress this must be a very important little monkey! I'd better go talk to that hermit again._

"So all of those bad monkeys were after my little Esmerelda! I was wondering where she'd run off you. I thought it might have been the argument we had. I guess you're all right after all, so here's a clue: the river knows the way." The hermit said.

 _That is what he told the professor...I hope to figure out what it means to find him._

* * *

 **May7th**

 **What a day! I found some rare leaves that could be the savior of Sudan. I've been working on a serum that I hope can recharge the Zinguee Beetle population problem they are having there. The Beetle is an important element in their agriculture but lately the little guy has not been feeling well, or rather faces mass extinction.**

 **If this leaf, combined with other ingredients, works like I hope the serum should put the beetle population back on the map. The same formula is bound to work on other troubled ecosystems as well.**

* * *

 _The journal page looks promising since I found it at a camp site; I hope this was the camp site that the professor and Rachel had made up..._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fifth chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 _At a nearby boat that was on the river I found another journal page with two entrees._

* * *

 **May 8** **th**

 **I'm constipated.**

* * *

 **May 9** **th**

 **Last night something went through our bags while we slept! There were plenty of valuables but all that was taken was my chocolate! In its place they left another piece of the map that was taken from Gustave! This is very disturbing. First they try to steal the map, now they feed it back to us one piece at a time.**

* * *

 _The entry for May 8_ _th_ _made me frown when I saw that he had written only two words that did nothing to help, but now I also have the rest of the map and when I walked back to the campsite I found someone else was there waiting for me._

"I'm so glad you came! I'm very worried about Professor Mandible! He may not have been as lucky as I was. Someone jumped me on the trail but I'm okay now. I see that you have been collecting the Professor's journal pages. He'll be so happy to see them returned when you find him. I almost forgot: take this torn diagram. You'll need it!" said Rachel.

 _I was relieved to find Rachel at the campsite as she was to see me there as well, but I still have to find the Professor._

* * *

 **May 10** **th**

 **We've been following the river downstream and it brought to a small canyon. There is an old train here that must have derailed years ago, overrun by bandits like in the American Old West. Jesse James and John Wayne. One of the passenger cars is locked from the outside with a chain but there are all kinds of junk scattered about the place and I can probably find something to break the lock.**

 **We'll sleep here tonight and tomorrow find a way across the nearby ravine where we can see a cave on the other side.**

* * *

 _I found this page by the old train in the canyon that I found when I followed the river; I too can see the cave on the other side of the ravine. So that is where I will go next._

* * *

 **May 11** **th**

 **We finally made it across the ravine after I rigged up a kind of human sling shot. We sustained fairly minor injuries but Rachel broke her glasses and that's a real setback. There had to be a better way across.**

 **Me and my contraptions. I'm going to really get hurt one of these days.**

* * *

 _I think I had the easier time crossing; I had used a plank I found at the old train to cross the ravine, instead of doing what the professor had done._

* * *

 **May 11** **th** **(continued)**

 **A branch of the river runs through the bandit's cave and has led us to a room under the falls. There is a strange puzzle here involving jewels. It will need some study before we can progress. It's very advanced compared to others stone games I've seen the locals play.**

 **We couldn't solve the puzzle because some of the stones were missing.**

* * *

 _I had to go back to the train to start it to find some oars to row the boat that was in the bandit's cave, I had found bolt cutters, a light bulb, and a gas can and these things helped me started the train to get the oars._

 _Once I got back to where the boat was I got in and rowed off and found the puzzle that professor had found and was unable to solve... Let's see if I can solve it._

* * *

 _I solved the puzzle, I had to first put the jewels into the correct spots and when I did a rope dropped down and when I pulled on it, some jewels lit up and I had to follow the pattern and when I did it correctly the rock the puzzle was on made a line from a few of the jewels. When I finished repeating the lights in the correct order, the line had made the shape of a star and it cracked and broke apart and revealed an opening that had a scroll in it. The scroll showed me the location of the beetle temple!_

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the sixth chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **May 12** **th**

 **From the cave the river took us back into the jungle and new territory. There was a large raft that we were able to load the donkeys on.**

 **Rachel fixed her glassed well enough to see out of one eye. She claims that as soon as she put them on she caught a glimpse of a figure in the bushes, yet she swears it was a monkey with binoculars! I think the heat must be getting to her!**

 **I ran out of socks a few days ago. Why didn't I think to get some from the train wreck? These wool socks are itchy and my feet stink like you can't imagine.**

* * *

 _I think I could have skipped the part about the socks... but so far I have been getting closer to the professor if his pages are any indication._

* * *

 **May 13** **th**

 **We followed the river for most of the day yesterday until we found a small trail heading west. That night a monkey in the jungle was screaming loudly all night. When I finally yelled back for him to shut-up, I was answered by TWO monkeys screaming loudly. Three would have been too much to bear so I held my tongue. I don't think I slept at all.**

* * *

 _Somehow I'm not surprised by this with the monkeys. I followed the river and found the trail heading west and followed it._

* * *

 **May 14** **th**

 **This morning we found the last section of map rolled up and stuffed in the coffee jar. My jelly beans have gone missing. Someone has a sweet tooth and a twisted sense of humor.**

 **The completed map took us through a section of wild jungle that had me wondering if we were being led astray. Just when I was ready to turn around I emerged onto a bluff above where several small rivers ended in waterfalls. There in the center was the** **Beetle Temple!**

 **I was so dumbstruck by the temple I didn't notice Rachel was missing. I doubled back and eventually found her tracks but they didn't veer off our trail, they just stopped as if she were vaporized donkey and all. I made my way back to the bluff, all the while watching the sky for Rachel and her donkey. I'll camp here tonight in case she is nearby. All I can do now is wait.**

* * *

 _This must be when Rachel was jumped and brought back to the campsite I found her at. The professor must have gone on ahead, as I follow the rest of the map that was with the journal page and I was blown away from the beetle temple. I hope the professor is inside the temple._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the seventh chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **May 15** **th**

 **It's dawn. Still no sing of Rachel. Maybe she got ahead of me somehow. I've found a narrow patch with a drop off on each side. It looks treacherous but it's the only way. With care I can navigate my shaky little donkey down its crooked spine.**

 **Unbelievable! I was half way down the trail when they finally showed themselves! They came from behind and my donkey panicked and slid over the edge. I was able to dive off and grab hold of some weeds. I looked up to identify my attackers and what do you think I saw? THOSE EYES! YES! It was the monkey, and his buddies. I don't know how he did it but he followed us across the Atlantic; that blasted monkey!**

 **Anyway, they left me hanging; maybe they figured me a goner. "Finish me!" I screamed at them, but they just danced off, laughing the way monkeys do**

* * *

 _He had no idea that Rachel was back at that campsite I found before. I gasped then laughed at what he wrote about the monkeys. Gasped when he went over the edge and laughed when he realized it was monkeys. When he spoke of the narrow path with the drop off on both sides I did not realize just how treacherous it looked by reading it until I found the path and started down it myself._

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **(continued)**

 **The uninviting front door is sealed with some sort of puzzle and I'm too worried about Rachel to concentrate on how it opens. Maybe I'll try the backdoor.**

 **I just ate the last of the food. I should turn back and go home but I can't leave Rachel and I've come so far. Besides, I can't risk another time crossing with those monkeys still out there. My only choice is to move forward.**

* * *

 _I had found a key that let me open the door with no problem when I reached the front door of the temple, I was surprised when the professor wrote about turning back and leaving and had to laugh that the reason he did not stop was because of Rachel and the monkeys._

 _I too will keep moving forward, I MUST find the professor._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the eighth chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **May 16** **th**

 **On the roof I accidentally triggered a mess of rusty spikes yet emerged unscathed. I was feeling pretty good about my abilities when I waltzed within a millimeter of the swing of a giant axe that whizzed just over my head. If I hadn't been scratching my knee at that exact second I'd be buzzard bait! I'd definitely stick with the front door next time.**

 **Last night I had a dream of a woman with a large headdress that hung like a bouquet of daggers. She looked right at me and just stared, saying nothing. Then her eyes changed and they were the MONKEY'S EYES! What a nightmare.**

* * *

 _I am glad I went through the front door instead of going up to the roof and getting in that way...thou I am not surprised this temple had traps in it._

* * *

"So, you have finally come. Maybe now you can help that crazy old man that I lured here last week using my monkey spies. His science may prove essential to the survival of our temple and the life that it holds, but first he needs some help of his own. Find him and them make things right!" said the temple guardian.

* * *

 _I knew that I would have to help him with something before helping him 'make things right' within the temple. Before I left to look I took another look around the room where I found the temple Guardian now that he left me alone to do what I need to do. Now where can he be...?_

* * *

 **I found a way into the temple from up here and it doesn't require wizardry to get in, just a rope and some good old fashioned adventurer's skill. There is the small mater of the poison vines that are covering the hole but how poisonous could they really be? Before I lower myself down I'm going to pick some of these berries and eat them. They look very delicious!**

 **Don't know how long I've been out. The vines were horrible. I swear they came alive! Stinging and grabbing at me! I must have passed out and fallen the last fifteen feet or so but I can't remember.**

 **My head is killing me. Berry hangovers are the worst. I need to sleep this off before I continue.**

* * *

 _I had not seen this journal page before and I have to shake my head at the professor, he is very lucky to be alive after all that as he tried to get in from the roof of the temple._

 _I eventually found a door that was locked and I needed to move the 6 beetles (3 on the left had to be moved to the right while the 3 on the right needed to be moved to the left) once I did that the 6 beetle lock moved up and I needed to find six shapes before the door opened to reveal another locked door._

 _On the second door I had to turn seven shapes on both sides of the door to match the images of the shapes I had to rotate, once I did that the door slide opened to reveal a third door. This one I had to push on five posts to get the jaguar head looking door to look a certain way before it slid into the ground and opened into a room with water and a pod I could use to go under water with._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the ninth chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **May 18** **th** **(assuming that I only slept a day. I'm starting to lose track.)**

 **I don't know how long l slept but its night now I found a map of the temple in here: it shows four levels all underground. Each one seems to serve some specific purpose but I can't tell what. The architecture here seems familiar somehow, but I can't place it exactly. Maybe it will come to me later.**

 **The door leading further into the temple is locked and I'm not sure how to open it. I wish Rachel was here.**

* * *

 _Now I have the map to follow, and hopefully it will lead me to the professor._

* * *

 **May 18** **th** **(continued)**

 **I'm back on track. This morning there was some food left for me and the door was open! Apparently I'm not alone. In the room adjoining this one there is a large pool and submersible chamber suspended above it like a cocoon over a pond. I'm going to see if I can get it working.**

* * *

 _It works alright since I made it work...I feel like I'm in an underwater elevator or something._

* * *

 **May 20** **th**

 **I'm still drying out after the swim. I didn't trust the mechanical cocoon so I went in old style like we used to do. I didn't plan on the crocodiles being in there but somehow I managed to escape with my life. The big one at my shoe though. It must be nice to be a crocodile and eat anything you want. On the plus side, I needed a bath something awful.**

* * *

 _He jumped into the water and dived down there and ran into some crocodiles? The risks he takes shocks me and leaves me shaking my head at the things he does sometimes. I am reaching the bottom of the underwater level._

* * *

 **May 20** **th** **(continued)**

 **Cake. What I would give for a slice of cake right now. Someone has hidden all kinds of other objects in the crazy place, why not a slice of chocolate cake? Hey you up there, if you're listening, hide some vanilla ice cream too while you're at it.**

 **I'm soooo hungry right now.**

 **Just a few of my favorite things.**

 **The carvings on the first level are so interesting. I wish there was a way to drain the water so I could have a closer look at them.**

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the tenth chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 _I found a rock that had locks on it and when I pushed one lock which had a gold button below and two gold clasps holding the lock in place, when I pushed the button on the bottom and then the clasps the lock slid down. The second lock and two gold buttons and clasps, I had to do the top button and clasp and then the second button and clasp to fully unlock the second one, it was the same for the third lock which had three buttons and clasps._

 _The whole thing spun around and I had to turn four slabs around to make it unlock, which made a small spot open and I had to turn the 3 dials to make an image of an octopus. I was rewarded with a gold colored gem and the water drained away!_

 _Now I am back to the elevator pod is and there was no water to worry about and I could search around once more for more journal pages. The gem unlocked the door I had seen before and once it was open I found another journal page and was able to move forward._

* * *

 **May 21** **st** **(I think)**

 **I'm really upset about Rachel. She is strong and smart and has emerged from many a tough situation, but not knowing if she is okay is the worst part.**

 **I found a doughnut cleverly hidden amongst a patch of mushrooms. It was very good and didn't taste old at all. Or maybe I just wanted it taste good. Maybe it wasn't even a doughnut.**

* * *

 _I'm starting to wonder if he is losing his mind with everything he has been through so far on this journey. I can understand his worry about Rachel, I thankfully know that she is just fine, and I will tell him just that, since she is the one who brought me here to find him in the first place._

* * *

 **Does it actually matter what day it is? Down here below the earth it doesn't really matter.**

 **I didn't get to see much of the underwater level because of the crocodiles but I sketched this from memory once I was on dry land.**

* * *

 _Once I headed down the stairs on the other side of the door I found a room with gears and had to move back and forth through three rooms to find 4 gears to make a mechanism work to open the way to a new area._

* * *

 **It's shocking how advanced these people were. The environment on this second level is dominated by large gears that all seem to be intact. If I can just figure out how to get them moving... Ah, but Rachel was the one who studied gears!**

* * *

 **There are several symbols of animals throughout this gear level that when touched, randomly produce a geometric shape that can them be changed to one of six shapes. I found this rubbing, probably left by a previous adventurer but I don't know what it means.**

* * *

 **I slept on the gear problem. Literally. But nothing came to me but a backache.**

 **For breakfast I broke off a piece of the bread bowl I bought as a weapon and crushed it to a fine powder and ate it. It was quite good actually. It could have used a little salt maybe.**

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the eleventh chapter!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **The more I study this map of the temple the more I'm puzzled. These gears definitely move something. It looks like maybe they control a set of gates on the level below me. At the bottom level is what looks like a tree, but that can't be. A tree down here? Anyway, I'll never know if I can't get past these gears. Maybe I can wiggle through a crack somewhere...**

* * *

 _I had to go back and forth through the four gear rooms which are on the second level, to make sure the symbols above the animals lit up the lock on the door which opened to a new locked door. On the second door, I need to place gears to unlock it and I had to turn a crank until the door opened and I was able to move forward again._

* * *

 **I found a small crawlway leading to the next level but got stuck 15 feet into it. I was pretty tired anyway so I slept for a while. When I woke up I spent the next five hours slowly worming my way forward and out. I would definitely just stick to the door next time.**

 **Now that I think about it. I wonder if this temple was built by what I call the Amazowies. I remember an old tale about them and an underground tree that survived off of natural energy created by large beetles that inside it.**

 **It was said that the beetle was highly valued by the people and that greed was the eventual downfall of their society. Most people regard this story as a myth but I wonder, could this be their temple?**

* * *

 _This led to a staircase that led to the third level and it was starting to get hot, I must be close to some lava._

* * *

 **It's quite hot here on the third level. I was right about the gates. They regulate the flow of water and lava. It looks like they had developed a way to use the two to make steam. There are vents where the steam can be funneled out but where and why I'm still not sure**

* * *

 _I was right about being close to lava._

* * *

 **I think it is Tuesday. My bread always itches more on Tuesdays**

 **There are many carvings of the same beetle throughout the rooms of the temple, maybe this is that electrical beetle from the tale? There is, as I mentioned before, what looks like a tree at the bottom level. I haven't actually seen a real example of one of these beetles yet-living or dead-but I know I'm not alone down here. I keep hearing noises, like tiny legs on stone.**

* * *

 _I had to connect some pipes to make steam before I could move on._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed chapter twelve!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Annie: We are back with a new chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **Since I began my research on the beetle temple I heard many tales of the exterior but I never once heard anything that described the interior like what I am seeing here.**

 **I realize now that all the stories I heard were just that-stories. Meaning that if anyone has ever made it out of here alive they didn't document it, which I find hard to believe. But I can't think about that now. I'm overjoyed to be here and to witness this miraculous temple first hand. If I die here, so be it. I die doing what a coleopterist loved best: studying beetles.**

* * *

 _He will not die down here. I think if the stories where true about this temple and the beetles and the tree, I can see why no one has documented this; they would want to protect it._

* * *

 **I fell asleep on the main controls for this lava level. I really tried to figure it out but I'm so dang hungry I couldn't focus. The pipes just reminded me of hot dogs. When I passed out I must have moved a lever or something because when I awoke a new path leading deeper down to the 4** **th** **level had been revealed!**

 **I found a peanut in my beard and gleefully ate it. Rachel and I had some trail mix last week. Funny how things get lost in there. I'm like that peanut in a way I guess. Solo and off the beaten path.**

* * *

"I'm impressed you were able to make it this far. You're close but it's not over yet. Find the professor and heal the tree. I won't be able to thank you personally, but I have confidence in you and know that you will prevail. And please, tell no one of this place; ever. Goodbye." Said the temple guardian when I found him again.

 _Well it looks like I was right, to protect this place I and not speak of it. Bane knew that I was heading off to find the professor, I will tell him that I did just that and helped him with what he was doing in South America in the first place, that will be all I can say._

 _Past the temple guardian I found a room that had three doors and a bunch of stones, I needed to light up all of the stones in a circle to unlock the first door._

* * *

 **Right off I'm greeted with more locked doors. If there is one thing I really can't stand its ancient doors that are locked by clever games. I have no time for games. Bah! I go adventuring to get away from playing games, and look at me!**

 **The mushrooms growing on this level are very tasty! Wow, and you don't need to eat many!**

 **I have a feeling the steam created on the floor above was used to create moisture without flooding the area with the full flow of the river. The steam has been shut off for some time and everything is started to die. The beetles are probably affected too! This could be a golden opportunity to test my serum! Now, if I can only find a beetle.**

* * *

 _I had to go back to the puzzle game and play a different but similar game to unlock the second door._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed chapter thirteen!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Annie: We are back with our last chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Wait this is the last chapter?**

 _Annie: Yep, no more chapters after this one._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh. Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read it! We don't own anything.**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is on the short side... Enjoy it anyway._

Key to follow:

Your journal entries are in _Italics_

Spoken words are Normal

Things written on paper (The professor's journal pages) are in **Bold**

* * *

 **Feeling funny. The first door seemed to open itself. This room really shows the importance of the beetle. I'm sure now that this is the mythical electric beetle I'm dealing with. I must be very close to finding the tree then too. All I know about the tree is that it is supposed to enlighten anyone lucky enough to be in its presence! Sounds like a very special tree.**

 **This looks like a carnivorous plant, except it's much, much bigger than any I have ever seen before. It must be starving. I'm going to have a closer look.**

* * *

 _I think I found the professor...I just found his journal page that spoke of a carnivorous plant and that he was going to have a closer look. When I saw the plant I saw two legs sticking out of it and one boot was missing. I have to pry the plant open to get the professor out, but first I need to find a tool to help me do so._

* * *

"Holy-smokes man. That thing almost did me in! Thanks for prying me out. What's that, Rachel sent you? I'm so glad to hear she is safe! What a gal! I know you must be tired but there is still more to do. If I'm correct, we are close to finding the mythical Tree of the Electric Beetle and it needs our help!" said Professor Mandible once I freed him from the carnivorous plant.

 _Once I searched all three rooms and managed to open a door that led farther down I came across to statues that had pieces to fit into a certain spot and then when that closed up I had to turn the dials to the six images on each to make them move apart and relived a rope ladder._

 _Once down the professor and I grabbed bugs and flowers to make the serum and then another doorway opened on its own before us, there was water that tree roots wherein and beetles along the wall. And when we poured the serum into the water everything lit up. It had worked!_

"You've done it, my friend! That juice really did the trick. Now that the tree is healthy again the beetles will live on and bring life to the entire Amazon jungle and all of its creatures! I couldn't have done a better job myself. I'm going to recommend you for the highest honor ever awarded to an adventurer." said Professor Mandible

 _He gave me the award and even thou we cannot speak of this place to anyone, it is a nice award that I can show Bane and tell him how I helped Professor Mandible when I found him; when I return home for a while before my next adventure._

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of this story!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it is short, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye! Until the next story in the series!_


End file.
